Reyneir ze Gallis
|name = Reyneir August ze Gallis |honorific-suffix = |image = reyneir ze gallis.png |imagesize = 150px |smallimage = |caption = Reyneir ze Gallis, 33 yrs old (circa 2009) |order = 3rd Chairman of the Eurasian Federation |term_start = 17 May 2010 |term_end = 12 February 2013 ( ) |predecessor = Alex Fluynt |successor = Kael Spirska |order2 = 4th Secretary of the Department of Internal Affairs |term_start2 = 30 November 2007 |term_end2 = 16 May 2010 |predecessor2 = Lean Franzeryl |successor2 = Judelo Ritchule |order3 = 3rd Secretary of the Department of Citizenry Concerns |term_start3 = 20 May 2004 |term_end3 = 29 November 2007 |predecessor3 = Darwin Yvez |successor3 = Darwin Yvez |birth_date = |birth_place = , , |death_date = |death_place = |nationality = Eurasian |constituency = |party = Union Party |spouse = Ren Fina Tilos-Gallis |multiple_spouses = |children = Khi Luxix ze Gallis Io Rubi ze Gallis |issue = |residence = Chair Palace (Official) Town Aleia (Private) |almamater = |profession = , , / |religion = |signature = ReyneirzeGallis-sign.gif |website = |footnotes = }} Reyneir August ze Gallis (born 20 August 1976), also more known as Reyneir ze Gallis, is a Eurasian politician, professional educator, and a PR and HR expert with - decent. He has been the 3rd Chairman of the Eurasian Federation and the first Chairman to be from duty. Reyneir ze Gallis is currently balancing his occupation as a in Black Pearl University with his position as consultant to the Eurasian Guild, specifically to the Blitz Corporation. He is also a of Irina Jelavic in the Jelavic Estate. Early life and education Born on the 29th of August, 1976 to Reyneir ze Gallis and Christine Tilos-Gallis as their 2nd son and 4th child. He was christened Reyneir August ze Gallis and as a . His uncle and godfather, Ronwel Tilos, a local community official, "proud" and "notorious" , served as his inspiration to try politics later. Growing up, Reyneir had a bad attitude, being unfriendly and having a frightening short temper, which caused him to often get into fights and arguments with other children, his siblings, and even his parents. He only get along with Ronwel Tilos and with another child of the same age as him, Cagalli Sonnata (who would later be a party-mate and the 3rd Speaker of the House). The ze Gallis family were middle-class and considered normal. His father, Reyneir ze Gallis, was a immigrant from who once worked as a government employee in but resigned and landed as an executive in a private company owned by a . His mother, Christine Tilos-Gallis, worked as a government employee and is a member of a "political family" who were largely influential in the local area during the . Both parents were and "overly" adherent to their faith of the . Reyneir was extremely frustrated with his family's overall well-being and disappointed on how he was raised. He saw a lot of faults in his parents' method on raising their family and being in their company only made Reyneir more and more frustrated. Contrary to what others have presumed, the ze Gallis family was not poor nor on the verge of poverty as all four children attended and the family employed two at one point. One of the maids, Babeth Detsyro, took care of Reyneir since birth and Reyneir sees her as more of a mother to him than his own biological mother. During his childhood, Reyneir learned how to play the . He also learned the and languages. Reyneir also developed his fondness for animals, especially , and his disgust for insects. Reyneir's of , , and being a surfaced during his childhood. On 1991, Reyneir, aged 15, decided by himself to transfer to a more prestigious private school for his . He was granted with an and Reyneir pressured his parents to enroll him. Reyneir then temporarily moved to Ronwel Tilos' house and stayed there on weekdays for it was nearer to his secondary school. On mid-June 1994, after completing secondary education, Reyneir left his family in and ceased all kinds of communication with them. After leaving his family, Reyneir removed the "August" from his name when introducing himself but did not attempt to change any of his certificates and documents; his legal name still remains as "Reyneir August ze Gallis". He also stopped practicing since then. Reyneir settled in and constantly remained in contact with Ronwel Tilos. There, he took the to enter as he had planned to do. However, regional events that occurred on June of that year made him opt to acquire first and an adequate job as prices of basic needs skyrocketed. Reyneir's attitude problems improved when he left his family. He is now jovial and calm and had an affable nature well-liked by his classmates and colleagues in work. Reyneir was financially supported by Ronwel Tilos and by his own means when he left Java. On August, after turning 18 years old, Reyneir had to take up an 18-month mandated . On 12 September 1994, declared a nation-wide and called for conscripts and volunteers to defend the country from war. Reyneir was originally assigned to a -sized but was soon transferred to an due to his knowledge of the Russian language. Reyneir then received further training than a regular conscript. He reached the rank of during the war and was a of an intelligence . After the war on September 1997, Reyneir, now aged 21, lost contact with his Ronwel Tilos. Lovro Jelavic, a and close friend of Ronwel Tilos, took him in as his and he met Lovro's daughter, Irina, who was eight years younger than him and is the scion of the Jelavic Estate. He stayed within the Jelavic but in a separate house from the main one and worked as an amateur of the estate under Lovro's tutelage. He also served Irina Jelavic and tutored her. Lovro Jelavic made arrangements for Reyneir to pursue his plans to study in . He eventually received his from the faculty of Economics and Business on 2001. After graduating, Reyneir, now aged 25, immediately applied to to earn a through its program. While studying, he also taught in two private schools owned by the Jelavic's and also balanced his duties in the estate. Reyneir acquired his MA on 2003 and continued teaching until he became reacquainted once again with Cagalli Sonnata, his childhood friend from Java, who urged him to try politics and to join the Union Party. Career When Reyneir ze Gallis left his on June 1994, he had to depend on the weekly being mailed to him by his , Ronwel Tilos. Often times, due to the crisis of that time, Reyneir had to make ends meet by looking for a job. He worked in several jobs; first in a who paid him using their daily produce, another as a due to his fluency in , and another in a as a . Reyneir also first entertained the idea of being a during this period as he usually took on requests for in exchange for favors, usually meals after his tutoring session. Education The first professional occupation of Reyneir ze Gallis is being a teacher at two private schools simultaneously: the Jelavic Institution for Gentlemen's Education and the Jelavic Institution for Ladies' Education. Both schools are situated inside the Jelavic Estate in and the campuses are right beside each other, only separated by a stream (though a bridge connects the two campuses). He taught , and in both schools from 2001 to 2004. He also managed an and a in each school. Although not a professional tutor, though an experienced one, Reyneir was also the official private tutor of Irina Jelavic from the time that she was 13 years old up to when Irina graduated from secondary education on 2002. After being as the Chairman of the Eurasian Federation, Reyneir is now a part-time in the Black Pearl University in Town Aleia teaching in the School of Social Sciences and Humanities. Politics Reyneir ze Gallis met Cagalli Sonnata, a childhood friend from his hometown sometime on 2003. Cagalli encouraged Reyneir to try like his uncle and godfather, Ronwel Tilos, who was a government official in . Cagalli recruited Reyneir to the Union Party and the two of them are credited with the creation of the party's youth and student , the Young Unionist Power and the Union of Young Adults, which spurred other parties to create their own. Reyneir contributed greatly as a member of the campaign staff of Alex Fluynt, the would be 2nd Chairman of the Federation, during the second AUE General Elections. Reyneir was selected to be in the campaign staff due to his background in HRM and PR; it was his first "true" job. At the age of 28, Alex Fluynt included Reyneir ze Gallis in his cabinet as the 3rd Secretary of the Department of Citizenry Concerns on May 2004. Reyneir would replace Lean Franzeryl as the 4th Secretary of the Department of Internal Affairs on November 2007 due to scandals that prompted public backlash against Franzeryl. Although young and still relatively new to the world of politics, he was mentored and favored by 2nd Chairman Alex Fluynt to be his successor in the Chairmanship position over another nominee Shasha Taohsh, the would be 2nd Secretary-General of the Union Party. On January 2009, the Union Party filed their candidates for the next and began ; Reyneir was fielded for the Chairmanship. On 17 May 2010, Alex Fluynt lead the ceremony to pass down the position to his successor, Reyneir August ze Gallis. As Chairman of the Eurasian Federation, Reyneir continued on several proposals and projects of the Fluynt administration. The Eurasian Federation under Reyneir's term prioritized foreign relations and trade first; infrastructure, technology, and defense second; welfare (such as education and health) third; and debt servicing and savings fourth. Criticisms There were a lot of criticisms against the ze Gallis administration. For one, the expensive purchase of five Bowasian/ (4 and 1 ) which was widely seen as "useless" and "unnecessary" hurt the satisfaction rate to his administration. There was also the Innovation Scandal that plagued the ze Gallis administration and the Union Party which brought popularity ratings to an all-time low and caused public disorder and distrust to the government before the situation finally calmed down. Opponents of the ze Gallis administration also point out that political will against countries with past grievances to the AUE have softened citing the Code of Conduct Between Russo-Eurasian Borders with and the Agreement on Border Conduct and Security with . Impeachment On 30 December 2012, the People's Advancement Party filed an against 3rd Chairman Reyneir ze Gallis citing three grounds for the move: *ze Gallis has committed electoral fraud to ensure the support of the House in approving his reform *ze Gallis is practicing nepotism, cronyism, and patronage *ze Gallis used his authority as Chairman to release a significant percentage of the Common Trust Fund to support the acquisition of several assets and materials that are not in the proper conditions for release of the CTF and without giving notice nor going through due process The House of Representatives and the Supreme Council official started their investigation on 3 January 2013 and had a formal hearing on the same day. The debate ended with the Council issuing a for the Department of Treasury and Finance to launch a complete audit of the Common Trust Fund (CTF). On 14 January 2013, the audit was presented and showed that the CTF has shrunk by almost 90% from when the ze Gallis administration took over the previous one on 2009. Worse for the ze Gallis administration, it concluded that the missing amount did not hold proper filing of liquidation records. ze Gallis cited that the released funds were used to continue projects of the Central Government as well as to pursue new quixotic ones such as the purchase of defense-related materials from Bowasia (including the aircraft carriers), the East Extension Project, various foreign investment, and many others. Asked by Council President Yuri Tokarev on whether the funds were released with due process or not, za Gallis admitted "no". Immediately, both the House of Representatives and the Supreme Council has voted to move the impeachment case to the next phase which is the referendum and Reyneir ze Gallis was effectively suspended from his duties. On 1 February 2013, the referendum was held and Reyneir ze Gallis lost his position to Kael Spirska of the People's Advancement Party. His own party, the Union Party, unofficially disowned him when the January 14 ruling was made. Business Reyneir ze Gallis is affiliated with the Jelavic Estate, Eurasian Guild , Blitz Corporation, AE Group of Companies, and the Vist Foundation. Personal life Honors and Awards Category:People Category:Eurasian Federation